


Perfectly.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Lev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Omega Reader, Sexual Themes, Smut, male reader - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Lev was... perfect. He was everything anyone would want in a partner. Sweet, attentive, respectful, understanding, he was just... perfect. And you loved him.That’s why you’ve lasted so long. He was the one.Even when you weren’t ready for certain steps in the relationship, he didn’t push you or make you feel uncomfortable. That’s also why you don’t question it when you do feel the shift and want to open yourself completely to the alpha. That meant sharing your first heat with him.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual themes, smut ahh, mentions of mpreg  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *omegaverse au, duh  
> **aged up as well, like college ages  
> **maybe ooc? idk i have never written lev before and am scared

You weren't nervous at the fact Lev was an alpha when you two first met while you were still unpresented. In fact, it actually made you like him even more that he wasn't worried about what gender you would eventually present as. He even said if you ended up being an alpha as well, he said it was fairly common in Russia for two alphas to bond. And even when you presented as a an omega, he didn't think anything more or less of you.

He was too good to you, and was everything you could wish for in a partner. 

Lev was perfect in every way imaginable. 

After high school, the two of you got accepted to the sam university in Tokyo, and since you had already been dating since your first year, you decided it was time to take a big step in your relationship by sharing an apartment together. 

Though the two of you have been in a relationship for three years, a year and a half of those years you were unpresented, you have yet to share a heat with him. 

Lev respected the fact you weren't ready to be on such an intimate level with him, because he couldn't even imagine what it would be like sharing his bi-anuual rut with him. 

So when you went apartment shopping, you both agreed to get one with a heat/rut room in it. 

You ended up with a two bedroom one bath apartment, one of the rooms being the heat room, that had a small living area and kitchen area. There wasn't enough room for a dining or kitchen table, but there was a bar top that the two of you were fine with using. It was just the two of you anyways. 

Lev had your cycle memorized as soon as you had your first heat, which happened to come up when you were watching a Nekoma practice during your second year. Thankfully one of their managers was an omega and rushed you out of the gym before it got too bad. He later found out you were given suppressants to last until your parents picked you up and brought you home. 

He also was excused to leave practice with the fact he sported a ranging hard on as soon as your heat scent hit his nose. 

His team never let him live it down. He still got crap about it now. 

As the two of you got into the swing of things in your new little apartment, going to and from classes, and all the dates you guys went on during your free time, it was all over the place and spontaneous. But one thing that never changed was your heats. 

You put a little chalk board on the door of your heat room so when you were in heat, you would put a heart on the board to warn Lev. 

This was how it was between the two of you, and even with your spontaneous selves, you fell into an easy pattern the two of you enjoyed. 

When you weren't in a heat, or Lev in a rut, the two of you shared a bed. It was your favorite thing to wake up to Lev's sleeping face, it made you truly thankful for having such an amazing person in your life. 

And one day when you woke up to Lev bring you breakfast in bed because it was the day of your last final exam. That was the day you truly realized how much you loved him. 

He made you feel loved in every way possible. He warmed your heart, your whole being. He meant everything to you. 

\-- 

It was some day during your third year in college when Lev came home and noticed the heart on the heat room. But, seeing as he was expecting that since you sent a reminder text this morning that you had started, so he hurriedly changed into his gym clothing to go out for a run before dinner. 

During the first day of your heats, Lev stayed outside of the apartment as much as he could so his scent wouldn't put you off or make it worse for you. 

Lev came home around seven and made himself a small dinner before he showered and crashed on the couch to watch some tv before heading to bed. 

Little did he know something changed. 

Lev smelt you before you even stood beside the couch staring at him. 

The tank top you were wearing was on backwards, hinting to the fact you just threw it on without looking, and you were only wearing your underwear that did nothing to hide your arousal from him. 

The taller male slowly trailed his eyes from your groin to meet your lust-blown pupils. He didn't know what to say or do. He was struck frozen with the fact he's never seen you this far into your heat. 

He closely watched you take a shuddered breath before you spoke, "I-I've been thinking about this for a while," You started, "But I want to take this step, I really really want you to share this heat with me. Please, but of course if you don't want to, I wouldn't hold it against you or anything--" 

Lev swiftly cut you off by jumping off the couch and smashing his lips to yours. 

You had shared many many kisses with your boyfriend over the past many years, but none of them have been this hungry. Even when you would fool around outside of heats and ruts. 

The way he cradled your face and ran his tongue over your lips set your entire body alight, more so than it already was.

In a flash Lev picked you up and brought you back into the heat room. With the fact you heat would be in full effect soon, there was no way he would let any other alpha in the building know you were in heat. He would be damned before that happened. He shut and locked the door and placed you on the bed there. 

He was kissing ever inch of your face that was available as he stripped you of your tank top and underwear before he started on himself. 

Though there were little to no words exchanged between the two of you at the moment, your body languages louder than any words could. 

Lev was so careful and gentle with every touch and stroke, like you were glass in his hands. Though your heat was in full effect, and all your body wanted was relief, you couldn't find a reason to complain. 

Every skim of his hands on your torso left you keening for his touch, wanting more of it, yet satisfied with everything you were already getting. He was perfect, that was all that was going through you mind. How you found such an amazing and caring alpha. Your instincts were preening over the fact you were so lucky to have him. 

He nibbled the scent gland on your neck and you were taken back to reality and arched against his hard body. 

You felt Lev smile against your neck at your reaction and nipped a little harder, enough to form a bruise but not enough to break skin and form a bond. Even though you were ready to spend this heat with your devoted boyfriend, you weren't quite ready for a bonding, and Lev seemed to sense that. 

A rather loud and obscene moan left your lips as you felt Lev's long fingers breach your entrance slowly. Even though you had already fingered yourself some before going to Lev, the alpha still thought he should stretch you open some more for him. 

His hard length brushed against your leg and it dawned on you why he was doing such things. He was bigger than average to say the least, and he wanted this to be as comfortable as possible for you. 

Your hands found his silvery hair and you gripped the short ends at the back of it. 

Again, there was that sweet smile against your skin as he moved his lips down your neck to your chest. He payed close attention to your chest, particularly your nipples as he found you made little hitching noises that he loved when ever his lips descended upon them. 

"Oh--" Your body shuddered as he added his third finger and prodded your prostate, "Lev- I can't take it anymore." You said as you seemed to find your voice. 

"Just a little longer," He reasoned, managing to fit a fourth finger back to back. The amount of slick you were producing really helped, "I don't want to hurt you." He added in a hushed tone. 

"Y-You won't," You whined, "I'm going to come- Lev--" 

Lev's fingers stopped their stretching and thrusting as you came, completely captivated by the way your back bowed in an almost painful way as your length spurt white ropes across your stomach. And they way you called his name while you came, he almost did too. Lev knew he would never get over the sight. 

The volleyball player waited until the rise and falls of your chest evened out before he removed his fingers. 

You whined at the lost, seeing as your length was already hard again and the rush of slick was twice in anticipation of what was to come. 

Lev captured your lips again in a long and languid kiss and started to turn you over. 

"Nooooo-" You drawled out, your mind hazy from your orgasm still, "I-I want to see you." 

Lev made a pained face, "It will hurt less if I do it from behind," He said in a foreign soft voice, trying to reason with you. 

"I don't care," You whispered back, spreading your legs further apart, "I want you, like this." 

You smiled as Lev seemed to pale and blush all at the same time, as well as make his length twitch at the provocative display. 

It was weird, seeing you so unintentionally sexy, not that you were completely innocent seeing as the two of you have messed around outside of your heats and ruts, but everything seemed to be heightened now. 

"If you're sure," Lev said after a while, using the excess slick on his hand to slick his length up.

You flushed with want and nodded your head vigorously, "Please." 

Something inside you beside lust flared with warmth as you heard Lev chuckle at you as he arranged a pillow beneath your hips to try to make the first time as easy as possible. 

When he got another set of rapid nods, he slowly pushed inside of you. 

And everything went blank. 

All the mattered was Lev, your alpha. 

"Alpha." 

That seemed to spark something inside Lev as he gave a few slow shallow thrusts and set a fast pace. 

You gripped the arms that settled on anchoring your hips to drive into you. Your eyes shut tightly as your heat only let you focus on all the sensations you were feeling. 

With this being the first time you have ever spent a heat with an alpha since you presented, you didn't understand why you ever were nervous about sharing it with Lev. This was so much better than using toys that never sated the pain. 

Just having Lev inside you was calming your heat and actually let you experience your first time with Lev. It was beautiful. 

You opened your eyes to see Lev staring down at you with such passion and love in his green eyes. You slowly trailed your hands up his arms to tug him back down into a kiss. Though this time, it was fiery and full of want, nothing innocent like before. 

As you felt his knot start to form, you knew he was scenting you. It was probably more out of instinct than a conscious thought to do so, since you usually worse scent blockers, but it was still something you both have never experienced. 

His mouth was latched your throat, his nose pressed to the bruised scent gland there as his alpha scent took over the room, masking your heat scent. You found the dominate act slightly arousing. 

A constant string of moans and mewls left you and mixed with Lev's own moans and pants as you both drew near to your climaxes. 

He pulled your hips up slightly above where the pillow sat and drilled into you. His hips snapping in an almost inhuman pace, fucking you with all his earnest. 

When his knot fully formed and slipped past your ring of muscles, you came again with his name on your lips, spasming in his arms. 

Your orgasm triggered Lev's and he spilled himself deeply inside you. He chanted your name so softly, you barely heard it. 

After you both caught your breath, Lev maneuvered the two of you against the headboard of the bed, you straddling his lap seeing his knot still tied you together. 

You rested your head against his shoulder and lightly kissed his scent gland. 

"How long does your heat usually last?" Lev asked after a few minutes of blissful afterglow silence. 

You hummed in thought, grinning as you drew a gasp as you grinding against his knot, "Why? You not up to the challenge?" 

"I am!" Lev said quickly, making you giggle as his offended words, "I just need to call a counselor for my classes, since you're in heat, it will be excused but I still need to--" 

"I know, I was only teasing," You said cutting off his ramble, "Usually three days, the most four." 

He nodded and settled back to rubbing your lower back. 

"I love you," You said as a half hour later his knot deflated enough for him to slip out.

Lev gazed adoringly at you and pressed a kiss to your forehead, "I love you too." 

You returned his look, truly having no words with how happy the childish and bubbly volleyball player made you. You did love him, there was no doubt about that. He meant everything to you. And all those feelings were mutual.

He made you feel content, and without worry. He... He was perfect. There really were no other words for Lev. 

He was simply that. 

Perfect. 

And the two of you went perfectly together. 

\-- bonus ending -- 

When you heat ended and the two of you were cleaning up the heat room, something dawn on Lev. 

"I didn't use a condom!" He practically screeched as he grabbed your shoulders and shook you. 

You gave him a puzzled look and burst out laughing when his words registered. 

"Lev," You started, shrugging off his hands to poke his side, "I'm on the pill, remember? They help with pre-heat cramps. Come on, I told you I thought everything through," You said sweetly, kissing his cheek, "And I made sure to think of everything. As much as I would love to have kids with you, I don't think being college students is the right time to do so." 

Lev deflated and blushed at his forgetful thought, "R-Right, I knew that." 

"I know you did," You said and patted his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
